kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 32
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Aida Manduley (@pledgemistress) **BrownSHEEC.wordpress.com Follow ups *Utah Governor Signs Controversial Law Charging Women and Girls With Murder for Miscarriages | Civil Liberties | AlterNet ** The hosts revisited this article since Utah passed this law. Kink On Tap 30 ** Original story: In Utah, Miscarriage = Criminal Homicide | Amplify Topics *D.C. to be first U.S. city to give away free female condoms to fight HIV/AIDS - washingtonpost.com *WaPo Defends Gay Kiss Photo | News | Advocate.com *Mississippi school sued for canceling prom over lesbian student - CNN.com *Futurity.org – Gay youth reluctant to report cyberbullying *Xbox Gamers Can Come Out of the Closet | CarnalNation *Norrie first registered sexless person - smh.com.au *An Example of Compulsory Femininity » Sociological Images *Scent of a Woman: The New Vulva Original Roll-On (NSFW) | CarnalNation *The Luxury Spot » FEATURES » I Got Vajazzled (and had a camera crew) Notable quotes *"Another witty and incisive remark!" **-- Panelsit @ timecode External references *Pregnant Iowa Woman Arrested for Falling Down *Let Constance take her girlfriend to prom *VULVA Original - The intimate scent of a beautiful woman Chat room quotes *It's not like it's not scary enough worrying about having a miscarriage just because you want your baby. [ ohigetit @ 00:22:22 UTC ] *Iowa has a law similar in place to what is at Utah... and there was a story I read about a woman who fainted and was then "reported" by a doctor and nurse thinking that she was trying to purposefully have a miscarriage. [ Sinful @ 00:28:40 UTC ] *It feels like a power thing. Right now, only biological females can have children, so there's power in that and thus the BLAME for things people don't like regarding pregnancy, etc. is placed on women. [ Sinful @ 00:33:48 UTC ] *You are wrong Emma, those in power are mainly motivated by greed to exercise the power to be punitive, in the name of generations of blind faith. [ harding4099 @ 00:37:16 UTC ] *Call me old and cynical, but the reason these old white men are dead set on keeping poor people poor is money. There's a shitload of money being paid to these men to keep the population so poor that they cannot become educated enough to stop the religions and weapons industries from getting us to kill ourselves in this life for delusions of the next. Meanwhile, those industries pocket all the money from the poor and hence they have the pocket cash to pay the middle aged white men to shape laws the way they do. [ sexgenderbody @ 00:38:07 UTC ] *Empowering others is ALWAYS having to give up your power. That is a frightening thought to anyone who rely on power to exist. [ harding4099 @ 00:42:43 UTC ] *Women are far more at risk for most STDs. [ ohigetit @ 00:49:59 UTC ] *Here's what needs to be done: everyone must work tirelessly to reach THE POOR. All the conferences and podcasts and intelligent efforts cannot, simply cannot access the bottom of poor and ignorant realms of society. How do we REALLY REACH THE POOR? [ harding4099 @ 00:54:19 UTC ] *Well they could have been "safer" and just showed a couple hugging or standing side-by-side and I think it's great they went a slightly more risqué route and then defended their choice. [ ohigetit @ 00:54:44 UTC ] *Apparently there was a joke on Friends back in the day where one of the guys used vulva as a "dorky" word during phone sex and I think it's such a sexy word. [ ohigetit @ 01:34:43 UT ] *We need to start the male movement for the equivalent of vajazzling! [ Siniful @ 01:42:55 UTC ] *It's the fact that genitals are considered nasty and need to be changed or mainstreamed. [ ammre @ 01:46:02 UTC ] *Vagajjle on testicles would be like shiny disco balls. [ ammre @ 01:46:57 UTC ] *Just imagine how HAWT Britney Spears would have looked if the crotch shot of her exiting the limo had some Michael Jordan sized diamonds hanging off the lips. [ sexgenderbody @ 1:48:58 UTC ] Additional links *Susan Stanton, who was a man named Steven Stanton just two years ago, tells her story on CNN's Larry King Live